She never saw it coming
by ForeveraSilentlover
Summary: Mercedes Jones sweet 16 year old girl with absent parents meets Sam Evans a future mob boss with a father from hell ,the two end up falling for each other but with that came an unexpected teen pregnancy. violence/drama,teen heartache and an unsupportive father how will the young couple survive? read and find out.
1. so it begins

Briiing

That's it the final bell of junior rang, it is officially the begging of summer! As Mercedes Jones made it to the hall way all she saw was students running around crazily and who couldn't wait the get out of school. As Mercedes went to her locker to get her stuff her cute little Asian friend Tina Cohen-Chang came running over.

''We are officially done! It's over junior year is finally over we can go back to relaxing and partying and looking for boyfriends full time!'' Mercedes chuckled at her best friend

''Tina when are you going to get it I don't want a boyfriend''

''I am going to get it when you stop lying about which is never! Mercedes I know you feel lonely in your house alone with your parents gone all the time, I just think you need someone there with you so you're not always alone. And speaking of your parents when are they coming back?''

''I don't know I'm probably going to talk to them when I get home, your still coming over so we can get ready for the party right?''

''Yeah I can't wait! I hope other people from other school's come I'm getting tired of the guys at our school. And can't we stop at my place before we get to yours I have pick something up.''

''yeah sure lets go right now''

After Mercedes and Tina left the school and made a stop at Tina's house, they went back to Mercedes house to chill a bit before the party later that night until Mercedes got a video chat request from her parents.

''Mom! Dad! I miss you guys so much! i can't for you guys to cone back! wait when are you coming back?''

''look sweetheart..''Mr. Jones started to say ''me and your mother got an opportunity to work for a really big business down here in New York''

"that's so awesome are you guys going to work from home?'' Mercedes asked not getting it .

'' no baby, me and your father have to say here...until November'' Mrs. Jones said. Mercedes wanted to cry she missed her parents so much she feels lonely only having Tina to talk to she needs her mom and dad there for her.

''b-but you said this would be your last time and when you got back you would work here in Ohio! you promised'' Mercedes was on the verge of tears

''I know sweetheart but we cant pass this up, you understand dont you'' yeah she understood her parents where liars!

'' yeah i do, hey me and Tina are about to do a movie marathon and i dont want to keep her waiting so i'll talk to you tomorrow or something''

'' ok honey have fun and we are so sorry. we love you Mercedes''

''love you too, bye'' and she closed her laptop and opened her bedroom door to let Tina in.

''i'm so sorry mercy i know you miss your parents a lot , we dont have to go to the party if you dont want to.''

Mercedes looked up at her best friend as if she were crazy '' hell to the no! we are going and having a good time ok!'' Tina just looked at her stunned and then smiled

''let's do this!''

* * *

At the party Mercedes and Tina were having a good time seeing there fellow classmates getting drunk and acting stupid knowing that tomorrow they would forget everything they did that night. But Mercedes didn't only see her classmates they were two very handsome guys staring at her and Tina, one was a tall blonde who looked Italian and the other was a tall Asian with black hair and nice dance moves as her and Tina saw when h went to the dance floor.

''Mercy those guys have been starting at us for like ten minutes and its getting uncomfortable, i swear there looking at us like there going to eat us! omg! there vampires!''

''Tina are you drunk?! there not vampires! but i do agree its getting kinda weird that there staring at us like that, but whatever let's go get another drink''

when they made it to the refreshment table she felt a little tap on her shoulder to her surprise it was the two guys that were staring at them earlier

'' hey i'm Sam and this is my friend Mike''

'' hey i'm Mercedes and this is Tina''

'' we wanted to know if you two wanted to dance?''

* * *

After Mercedes and Tina finished dancing with mike and Sam they all started getting to know each other better, mike and Tina didn't waste time when they saw they had a connection they made out for the rest of the night but Sam and Mercedes were different, the connection was there but Mercedes wasn't eager to eat Sam's face wet she wanted to get to know him and just talk.

''so Sam tell me about your family.''

''well there's not much to tell my dad is always working, my mom is a women with a big heart and my younger siblings Stevie and Stacie are off at a boarding school so it's just me. what about you how's your family?''

" same as you i guess i mean my older brother has a wife now and doesn't live with us and my parents are always gone like always so its just me in that house alone'' Mercedes said in a sad tone

"that's fucked up!''

"it really is, hey do you know what time it is?"

"its about 2 am"

"i gotta i didn't know it was that late, help me get Tina off mike?'' after about 5 minutes of pulling Tina's legs Tina finally gave in and said goodbye to mike promising to talk tomorrow.

" i'll call you tomorrow Sam bye"

"yeah, bye '' he said kissing her on the cheek

after tonight Mercedes was falling hard for Sam Evans


	2. Girlfriend! and First times

**I wish i typed faster :p p.s the story goes a bit fast in this chapter but you will get why in the next chapter. p.p.s my first smut (is that what its called?) might be bad sorry!**

**I dont own Glee or the characters! **

Its been two weeks since Mercedes met Sam and since then they we're practically inseparable! going everywhere together with Mike and Tina of course, all four of them can say there having the best summer going to the beach together, hanging out with other friends,watching movies marathons and just acting crazy like a child that had ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner! and in that time Mercedes crush on Sam grew bigger and bigger finding the inner dork that Sam is hiding away from the world. But what Mercedes didn't know is Sam feels the exact same way, she's showing him excitement something he never taught would happen, what the young couple didn't know is Tina saw everything all the looks and the hugs and she was determined to get Sam and Mercedes together.

At Mercedes's house for a sleepover she decide to nonchalantly ask about him.

''Hey mercy you know how you have that crush on Sam right'' Tina said casually

''yeah..''

''well Sam likes you to!''

'' Don't play with me Tina he only thinks of me as a good friend" she said sadly

" are you crazy, i see the way he looks at you, like your is wife or something"

"Tina.."

"no! you will call him right now and invite him out you will kiss and be boyfriend and girlfriend "

"you ate to many hot dogs Tina you need to sleep"

"no mercy! Sam makes you smile and i haven't seen that in a while you were so sad and it makes me sad, i was lucky to find Mike and i just want you to find that person too and then Sam and you just light up! i just want you happy"

"maybe your right Tina, i just scared i guess but i'll do it! your the best friend in the world tin-tin"

Mercedes takes out her phone and dials Sam's number

"oh and by the way i'm inviting mike over for some.. us time"

"eww! just use the guest bedroom"

after a few more rings sam finally picked up

"hey 'cedes !"

"hey sam! i just wanted to know if you wanted to hang or something"

"yeah you want to come over?"

"sure i'll be there in 20"

"ok see you then"

after i hung up i went straight to my closet and picked something cute but casual- a pair of cute jeans, a cute top and a pair of jays perfect!

"ok Tina i'm ready,i'm looking good so wish me luck!."

"good luck and be protected!"

"Tina!"

"i'm just saying now go!"

* * *

Damn! is all i'm thinking! i am parked in front of the biggest house scratch that mansion i have ever seen! unless he texted me the wrong place, yeah that must be it i'll just turn around and go home.

On my way to the car i swear i hear my name being called, i turn around to see Sam running up to me _shirtless, _oh god his abs, his face so kissable and.. snap out of it Mercedes!

"hey 'cedes you running away from me?"

"no i just taught that.."

" i sent you the wrong address, now why would i do that?" he said smirking

"i don't know maybe your trying to get rid of me"

"who would want to get rid of someone as hot as you miss Jones"

"ha ha ha Evans now let's go inside"

"i'm being serious'' he said leading me inside

After 1 hour of listing to Sam's impressions,Mercedes knew she had tell Sam what she's feeling its now or never

"Hey Sam i have to tell you something"

"yeah what's up"

"well..." come on Mercedes you can do this "ok since the first time i met you like two weeks ago at that party and we started talking i knew there was something about you i liked and now Tina said i should tell you these feelings so here goes.. i like you, like alot"

Sam just sat there on the couch looking at her with a disgusting look on his face

Mercedes was about to start crying "omg i'm sorry i just ruined our friendship i-i'm going to leave now" Mercedes stood up from the couch and was about to leave until Sam took her arm turned her around and kiss her! he was actually in her and she was kissing him back!

" I was just joking with that face sweetheart, you dont know how much i wanted to tell but you beat me to it" he said giving me the biggest smile and he kissed me.

After a while the kissed became heated, Sam laying Mercedes down on the couch straddling her with Mercedes arms around his neck everything was going perfect until Mercedes's phone started blasting beyoncé's Diva which is Mercedes ringtone for Tina.

"just let it ring baby" he said in between kisses

" i'll just ask what's going on 'cause im pretty sure Mike's over there"

after picking up all Mercedes heard was Tina panicked voice and bunch of random words coming out of her mouth

"Tina..Tina! what's wrong?"Mercedes said alarmed as she was getting up.

"your parents keep calling and i told them that you were showering but you eventually have to get out right what if they ask for a video chat request WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"Tina calm down i'll be there soon" Mercedes said before hanging up and standing up from the couch

" I guess your leaving now"

"yeah but i will see you tomorrow for lunch i promise" she said

"well i guess i going to see my beautiful girl friend tomorrow then" Sam said

"girlfriend" Mercedes said shyly

"its my nonchalant way of asking you"

"well i accept" she said kissing him "i'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

_Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans , Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones, Mercedes Evans - Mrs. Mercedes Evans._

they all sounded good to her! if Sam could hear her now he would think she was like one of those middle school girls who scribble in there notebooks all day, ah Sam just mentioning his name gives her butterflies to the stomach she couldn't believe that he was hers and she was his.

after there lunch yesterday which ended in them almost swallowing each other he had invited her to spend the night since his parents weren't going to home for the weekend. Mercedes is now standing at his front door with an overnight bag in hands she bravely rang the door bell _your making a mistake!_ her conscience was telling her but she didn't listen she really liked Sam and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. right?

She was snapped out of her toughs when Sam opened the door

"hey" he said giving her a kiss on the lips

"hey you ready to have the best movie night ever?!" Mercedes said entering the house

"yeah as long as we start with avatar" Sam replied leading her to the bedroom

"ok fine, you can have your avatar movie as long as i get my Sammy kisses"

"that's a fair deal"

* * *

its only been 15 minutes since Mercedes came and the movie was already long forgotten, Mercedes and Sam started talking which turned into kissing which turn into making out and now Mercedes is on the bed with her shirt off with Sam on top of her.

"wait mercy are you sure you want to do this, i dont want to hurt you because i know it will be your first time.."

"Sam i want to do this i-i love you i really do"

"i love you too mercy" he said kissing her

after a bit of making out Sam slowly started kissing down Mercedes neck finding her sensitive spot and sucking on when Mercedes moan out in pleasure; slowly taking off her bra and seeing her breast for the first time Sam felt like he was in heaven! taking time to suck on each of them and he guessed he was doing good because Mercedes moans became louder.

sliding down lower Sam reached Mercedes pussy slowly taking of her underwear he inserted 1 finger which made Mercedes shake

"you like that" he said as he put in another finger "you like it when i finger fuck you? huh mercy?"

"OH SAM!" she screamed as he started to lick her pussy and began sucking on it while pushing in and out with his fingers. She kept moaning louder and louder she was lucky they were the only ones home or they would have gotten caught for sure but at this point she couldn't take it anymore she needed him **_all of_ him.**

"Sam, Baby i need you know"

that's all Sam needed to hear, he quickly opened the draw in his night stand hoping he stocked up then he realized

"shit!" he was out of condoms. "Mercy im out of condoms, im sorry i -"

"Sam its ok i'm on the pill"

"Mercedes are you sure?"

"i'm very sure"

After hearing those words Sam got back on top of Mercedes waiting for some kind of sign, a sing telling him this is wrong and he shouldn't do it. When he didn't get any he slowly entered Mercedes waiting a bit to let her adjust to his size, when she finally told him to move after a few minutes of discomfort pleasure immediately took over Mercedes body.

"Mm mm Sam that feels good"

Sam was losing it he couldn't think strait with Mercedes moaning everywhere he needed to go deeper and just fuck her brains out.

"oh Sam i-i'm gonna c-cum"

"Mm mm cum for me mercy cum all over my dick" just by hearing those word Mercedes came and not long after Sam came inside of her too.

For a few minutes the two lovers just lay there in perfect silence until Sam broke it

"Hey Mercy?"

"yeah Sam?"

" I love you" Mercedes smiled

"i love you too" with that Mercedes feel asleep with a smile on her face.

**see you next time review, follow and favorite!**


	3. Mercy oh Mercy!

**Sorry i didn't update in a long time i was busy with exams and homework and being tired but i am back! i hope you like this chapter. **

_Hey its Sam Evans sorry I cant take your call right now but leave a message at the beep_

voice mail again! this is the 37th time in almost two weeks! last week Sam and i had our first time and now he's not even calling me back! i think he's avoiding me but i dont wanna be like those overly obsessed girlfriends but now its just getting a bit crazy! i mean TWO WEEKS!

"look mercy, Sam will call you back maybe hes a bit busy or something happened" Tina said trying to calm me down

"Tina its been almost TWO WEEKS, even a text saying hes fine or something would be great but he didn't even call back!"

"Mercedes you need to calm down"

"If it was mike would you be calm?"

Tina stayed quiet

"see"

Mercedes wasn't only paranoid because Sam wasn't calling her back but because she missed her period which she was supposed to have this week but she never did but it didn't mean anything she could just be late but she also has been feeling sick which is causing her to think that she might be...

"Mercedes are you listening!" Tina yelled pulling her out of her taught

"yeah Tina sorry, what were you saying?"

" i said...'' after a few minutes i found myself zoned out again but this time i had a bad feeling in my stomach and it was coming up! i ran as fast as i could to make it to the bathroom in time hearing Tina call after me, whats wrong with me am i sick or am i on- omg!

heading back to Tina i look at her with tears in my eyes

"Tina i need you to do me a favor"

"yeah"

"i need you to go get me pregnancy tests"

* * *

"Mercedes you can honestly think your pregnant after the first time you and Sam had it can you?" Tina said on the other side of the door, she went out to buy me pregnancy tests 10 minutes ago and after reading the instruction at least 3 times Mercedes was now taking her first test she was scared as hell

''we did it more than once the morning after Tina!''

''what!?'' Tina said surprised

"umm nothing...Tina can i ask you something?" Mercedes said quickly changing the subject

"yes 'cedes"

"would you stop being by friend if the test came out positive?" Mercedes asked peeing on another test

"i would never and even if my parents didn't like it which i know they wont you can count on me, mike, Kurt,Blaine,Brittany and Santana and Sam he will support you because he loves you"

after a few minutes of Mercedes not answering the bathroom door opened

"well.."

"i-i'm pregnant" Mercedes started crying uncontrollably, Tina did all she can do which was just hold her, Tina held her until Mercedes fell asleep.

after waking up at night Tina decided that she had to do more so she called mike to ask for advice, after the third ring mike finally pick up

"hey Tina"

"hey" she sadly

"what's wrong?"

"its Mercedes, mike" Tina said nearly sobbing

"what! what happened?"

" mike you cant tell Sam yet but Mercedes is pregnant" Tina said full out crying

"ohh" was all mike can say

"mike you need to get Sam back home from wherever he went or get him to answer his text or something please mike please" Tina pleaded

"i will i have to go right now but i want you to know that i love you i will be there tomorrow"

"ok bye mike i love you too" she said as she hung up she prayed that Sam would show up and do something

* * *

Mercedes was awaken by the loudest knock of door ever, getting up and looking at the time 2:30 am! this person must be drunk she taught.

going downstairs to see who was knocking at my door so damn early only to find- Sam!

''Mercy! thank good your ok! when Mike told me to come see you i taught something was wrong'' all Mercedes did was glare at him

''what?''

''seriously Sam!? what?! you avoided me for 2 weeks and all you do is say what?!''

''ohh look Mercy i'm sorry i was busy working''

'' working?! for two weeks! you didn't even answer my calls! what kind of job has a 16 year old leave for two weeks?!''

''i cant tell you Mercy please understand'' he pleaded

'' how do you expect me to understand a 17 year old kid being gone for two weeks on a job?! , look i'm not trying to be those kinds of girlfriends that want to know where you are every second but you have to tell me what your job is!''

''I cant its to dangerous''

''dangerous!? what are you doing killing people? ha! are you apart of the mafia or something?! or a mob boss?'' Mercedes said obviously joking but Sam just stayed quite

''Sam oh my god! you kill people Sam oh my god are you a criminal?!''

''Mercy keep your voice down'' Sam said about to touch her

''don't touch me!''

''calm down!''

''how am i supposed to calm down! my boyfriend might be a killer!'' she said the last part in whisper

''Mercy let me explain''

''NO! I DON'T WANT ME AND OUR UNBORN CHILD APART OF THIS'' Mercedes yelled

After realizing what she just admitted Mercedes started crying after seeing Sam's shocked face, Not knowing what to do she just stood there and cried.

''W-what did you say Mercy?'' Sam asked quietly

''I-i" Mercedes tried to explain but couldn't find the right words to say it. ''Sam i'm so sorry i cant believe i got pregnant! i'm so stupid!''

''Mercy! i never want to hear you talk like that ok?'' he said and Mercedes responded by nodding '' look Mercy i know you scared but your not alone ok i'm here and all your closest we all love you no matter what the decision you chose to take we are all behind you one hundred percent.''

Mercedes felt fresh tears coming because of Sam's small speech knowing that she has all these friends she can go to and knowing that Sam will be with her the whole way makes it better.

''So..'' Sam said sitting both of them down on the couch '' when did you find out you where pregnant?''

''this morning'' Mercedes said looking at the ground

'' well maybe the test was wrong were going to the doctors tomorrow ok"

"ok but Sam can i ask you something? you have to answer honestly'' she said getting up and going to the guest bedroom with Sam following behind.

''yeah''

Mercedes took a deep breath before asking

''do you even want to have a baby?'' Mercedes asked getting in bed

Sam took a moment to think about it while taking of his shirt

''honestly no were 17 we can't be parents yet, and plus if we do decide to keep it i don't want to put you or the baby in danger with all that's going on in my business''

" about that.." Mercedes began only to be cut off by Sam

"we'll talk about it in the morning go to sleep''

she sighed ''goodnight Sam''

''goodnight Mercy''

* * *

The Next day Sam took Mercedes to the clinic to see if she was pregnant or not and all Mercedes could taught about where negatives

_What if he leaves me he said it himself he doesn't want a kid!_

_what about my parents? or his parents?_

_what about the crime life he lives or whatever._

''Mercedes Jones'' she was quickly pulled out of her taught when she heard her name being called and went to the directed room with Sam right behind.

a few minutes later a tall brown haired woman came in.

''Hello my name is doctor Allison Morison and you are miss Mercedes Jones and who is this?''

''I am Sam Evans her boyfriend''

''Evans? that name sound familiar. Ok on with the appointment i read your file and you want to be tested to see if your actually pregnant? well lets get started.''

After Mercedes finished taking all the test they had to wait for the results which is taking the longest time ever to kill the time Sam decided to make small talk with Mercedes

''i never really asked you what you wanted to do if the test turned out positive, abortion is not an option but what about adoption?"

Mercedes waited a minute before answering

''if i do end up pregnant i want to keep the baby''

"Merc-" before Sam could even start his phrase the doctor came in with the result

"well" she began "after seeing the results and even checking them twice"

"and the result" Sam asked impatiently

"Mercedes you are indeed pregnant.''

**To Be Continued**


End file.
